


The Hero's Return

by Cluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mabinogion (Myth)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Maigh Truireadh, the Hero did come to the banner of the one-handed King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero's Return




End file.
